


Positrons

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry's in love with his new Game Boy; Leela, however, is unimpressed - and Bender knows a hot date when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positrons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking '11!

“LEELA!” Fry shouted, dropping onto the sofa with the force of a cannonball hitting a lake. “I finally found it!”

Leela raised an eyebrow. “Good for you. Is that some kind of primitive twentieth-century palm organizer?”

Fry scoffed. “It’s a Gameboy!” he enthused. “I played it all the time when I was a kid.”

Leela peeked over his shoulder at the pale gray screen and its primitive black, chunky lines. “What’s the objective?” she asked. “To invent fire?”

“No! This isn’t Caveman Games,” he said. “You press this button and then you move the thingywhatsis here. Then you take this and hit that and make the box go poof!”

“Exciting,” she remarked flatly.

“And if you keep going,” Fry said, “You get a triple bonus!” The machine beeped, and Leela rolled her eye.

“Hey, Fry; gimmie that,” Bender demanded. He reached across and grabbed the Game Boy, holding it

“You’re gonna mess up my triple bonus!” Fry whined. Bender smacked his free palm into Fry’s face and walked, staring right into the highly polished screen.

“He heh heh,” Bender snickered. “You and me have business, sweetheart,” he declared. “I’m gonna buff your transistors ‘til they’re spitting positrons!”

Fry slumped to the couch in defeat, but Leela took his hand and

She pecked his cheek. “Well, look at the bright side, Fry. If he’s in love with it, he probably won’t break it.”

He rubbed the spot her lips had touched and smiled radiantly.


End file.
